


Zoey Redbird 3rd Person Writing Sample

by AngelusErrare



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/pseuds/AngelusErrare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd person writing sample for Madison Valley on IJ. I've never played Zoey before, so this is sort of an experiment.<br/>Time: right at the end of Marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoey Redbird 3rd Person Writing Sample

Staring down at the necklace in her hands, Zoey sighed. She should have been happy. Overjoyed, in fact, that she'd overthrown Aphodite and become the High Priestess in training, leader of the Dark Daughters. It was like worming her way into the cheer squad at SIHS (ew) and replacing that preppy squad leader. Okay, it really wasn't since she'd never had any desire to join the stupid cheerleading squad, but still. There was supposed to be some overwhelming sense of accomplishment and joy.

But inside, she just felt... sad. Aphrodite could have been so much better than she was. Gifted by Nyx, she could have been a great protector instead of hiding most of her visions. Marked, she could have chosen to turn her life around and change from stuck-up hag to generous, caring, and all these things Zoey just knew the other fledgling would never have tried to be.

She didn't know why she cared so much that Aphrodite's feelings were probably seriously hurt by losing control of the Dark Daughters. That had been her plan all along, right? It didn't make sense to feel bad about it now that she had succeeded. She should just put the stupid pretty necklace on and accept that what she had done was necessary to teach Aphrodite a lesson in... not-haginess.

The necklace fell to the table beside her bed in a clattering of red, black and silver. Somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to wear it right now.


End file.
